


Truth Set Free (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @elivanah : Hey i have an idea for a request, if you like. Maybe one of seb’s character is a mob boss who also owns a strip club. He and reader are dating but she doesn’t know what he does. One day she finds out the hard way. Angst ending with a happy ending and maybe smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You were sound asleep being spooned by your boyfriend, Bucky. Your face started to crinkle when you felt kisses being pressed to your back, making their way to your shoulder, then neck. You giggled when the pair of lips hit your tickle spot. A low chuckle reverberating behind you. 

“Good mornin’, doll.” the low husky voice causing arousal between your legs. 

You turned around to face your husband. Your hands grazing over the stubble along his face, “Mornin’ handsome,” you leaned in and pecked his lips. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you on top of him, “Bucky!” you squealed and he just laughed.

* * *

You sat at the kitchen island, going through your emails on your laptop as Bucky worked on cooking breakfast whilst on the phone with his best friend and business partner, Steve.

“Steve, this-” he glances over your shoulder to check to see if you were still there. He clears his throat, “This has to go as smoothly as possible. Nothing can go wrong. You hear me? Make sure everyone is up to speed and get the job done. Bye.” he hangs up the phone and sighs.

“Another business deal?” you ask, your attention no longer on your computer, but on him.

“Yeah. There’s this rival company trying to swoop in on my potential partners. It’s…frustrating.”

“You and Steve will be able to reel ‘em in. You got that authority and charm that no one can say no to.”

He snorted, “Baby, you’d be surprised by how many people have said no to me.”

“I’m sure they end up regretting it in the end.”

“Yes they do..” the way Bucky said those words seemed like there was some underlying meaning to it. But you shrugged it off. Bucky can be weird sometimes You just accepted it. 

After breakfast and a very heated shower, you and Bucky dressed and got ready for work. You and he hopped into his town car and was brought to central Manhattan where you were you worked at the courthouse as a secretary for ADA Tony Stark. 

Before stepping out of the car, Bucky gave you a passionate kiss, “I love you, doll. I’ll see you later.”

You smiled at him, “Love you too. See ya!” Bucky watched as you climbed the steps of the courthouse, a fond smile on his face until you stepped into the building. Once you were out of sight, Bucky’s face changed. 

There was no warmth or love seen. Instead, there was a hard, stern, cold look, “To the club,” he said firmly and car began its journey to the east side of Brooklyn where Bucky’s strip club Winter’s Fair was located. 

Bucky walked into the place with determination, confidence, and intimidation in his eyes, “What’s the status of Rumlow’s partnership with Pym?” he asked as he approached his awaiting men. 

Steve spoke up, “Non-existent…for now. There’s been talk that Rumlow’s trying to get cozy with Pym’s new boss Hope.”

Bucky was confused, “His daughter? What happened to the old man?”

“Stepped down. He’s gettin’ old. His daughter took his place.”

Bucky nodded in approval, “Good for her, but I don’t want her getting tangled in Rumlow’s shit. She may have watched her pops but it’s different from observing to actually doing. Sam,” Bucky pointed to another friend of his. 

The dark skinned man stepped forward, dressed in a dark grey suit, “Yeah?”

“Send flowers to Hank Pym along with a nice note. Something along the lines of Happy Retirement and that if his daughter needs any help, that she could come to us. That will give us a leeway to teaming up with them.”

Steve nodded with a smirk, “Clever.” he then followed Bucky to his office, leaving the rest of the men to their tasks, “So, how’s your girl?”

“Fine. Stark’s really stressin’ her out though.”

“No news on how close he is to catchin’ ya?”

He shakes his head, “Not from what I heard from Y/N. All she says is that Stark’s been working hard on a case for the mob boss, White Wolf,” he snorted, “White Wolf. Not really sure why they call me that.”

“What’re you gonna do when Y/N finds out the White Wolf is you?”

Bucky clenched his jaw, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Stevie.” he then sat down at his desk, ready to work.

* * *

When you arrived to your desk, your redhead coworker, Cheryl marched up to you looking in distress.

“Cher, what’s wrong?”

“Jo-Josie broke up with me.”

You immediately hugged her, “Oh, honey!”

“I-I thought everything was going okay! And then she says that I’ve become too possessive and she just dumped me! Then I see a picture of her and Reggie two days later!”

You rubbed soothing circles on her back, “Sssshhh. It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” you pulled back to wipe her tears away, “How about this? I take you to a strip club to help get your mind off her. That sound okay?”

Cheryl shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“Toni told me about Winter’s Fair down in Brooklyn. She says it’s really great, even if you’re not there for the strippers.”

The redhead sighed, “Okay.”

“Perfect!” 

* * *

You: Won’t be home until later tonight. Gonna comfort a friend after a bad break up. Love you! 

Bucky smiled whenever he received a text from you. He pocketed your phone and looked up to Steve, “Guess I’ll be working the club tonight. Y/N’s not gonna be home until later.”

Five o’clock was when the club opened. A few men and women came spilling in. Business was slow. However, once seven and eight o’clock hit, that’s when the place really came alive. People were getting off work and needed to let off some steam. So they came in for either the booze or the strippers or both. 

Bucky sat at the back of the club where the VIP section is. Him and his men all sat in a booth drinking beer, talking, laughing, and watching the stripper, Melody, dance for them. 

The mob boss’ attention was occasionally taken by you as you updated him on your location and activity. The last thing you sent was a picture of yourself in a more club worth dress. The fabric clinging onto your body, showing all your assets. He licked his lips as he typed out his response:

Bucky: damn! my baby doll lookin’ sexy as Hell!

You simply replied with a kissing emoji and Bucky went back to conversing with his friends.

* * *

After stopping by yours and Chery’s apartment to change, you both were dressed and ready to his the club. You and Cheryl sat in the uber, her head resting on your shoulder. When you arrived, you hopped out of the vehicle and waited to get inside. 

Once you entered, the place was booming with music, lights, and the occasional cheers from the audience in front of the stage. You gripped Cheryl’s hand and pulled her to the bar where you bought four tequila shots: two for you and two for Cheryl. 

“Any place you wanna sit?” 

She shook her head, “No. I’m fine here.”

You shrugged, “That’s fine.” after downing your shots, you ordered two watermelon margaritas. You two sat there, drinking and talking, Cheryl’s attention often swaying to the dancers on stage. You were impressed by them, honestly. They must’ve trained a lot for them to use all that upper body strength and make it seem so graceful.

After about an hour, you had to use the bathroom. You excused yourself and walked over to the corner where the bathroom was held. After doing your business, you exited and began to walk back to Cheryl. That is, until you heard an all too familiar laugh. 

You froze and began to look all over the place for your boyfriend. Then you spotted him in the VIP section sitting in a booth with some men and..Steve?

Feeling eyes on him, Bucky looked in your direction. His smile immediately fading. He moves to stand and you’re swiftly walking back to Cheryl, who seems to be in a pleasant conversation with a very attractive woman.

“Hey, Cher, I’m gonna be right back. Just gotta step out. The alcohol is making me feel a bit warm.”

“Oh, you want me to come with?”

You glance over to see Bucky starting to approach you, “No, that’s fine! I’ll be right back!” You then rush past the bar and out the door. The cool New York air hitting your face.

“Y/N!” you hear Bucky call out. 

You briskly walk and head into an alleyway, hoping to lose Bucky. Unfortunately, you don’t and he grabs your wrist, “Baby! Wait!”

You yank your arm from him, “What?!”

“I can explain why I was there!”

You scoffed, “Oh, I’m sure you can understand why and your buddies were drinking and staring at strippers while you’re supposed to be home!”

“This is my job!”

You looked at him confused, “What?! No, it’s not! You work at a business firm!”

“I used to. Not anymore. I-” he nervously rubs the back of his neck, “I own the club, many clubs, actually.”

“I don’t-I don’t get it. Why-Why would you lie to me about that?”

“Well-” Bucky’s explanation was cut off after hearing gunshots. He immediately peered around the corner to see Rumlow and his men waltzing into his strip club, “Shit!” he pulls out his gun from his waistband, “Stay here.”

You stop him before he rushes off, “Wait! No! What the hell! I’m not letting you get yourself killed!”

“Y/N, baby, I love you and I swear I’ll explain everything. But right now, just stay here and be safe. Okay?” he kisses your forehead and runs back to his club, gun in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart was racing. You didn’t know what to do! Stay here where you’re safe, like Bucky said or Go back to the club and make sure that Bucky and Cheryl are safe? 

“Fuck it,” you run out from the alleyway and pushed past the people that were spilling out from the doors of Winter’s Fair. You kept your eyes on the look out for your red-haired friend. When you stumbled back into the club, you ducked behind the bar counter as bullets ricocheted around you.

“Y/N!” you heard someone whisper your voice. You looked down behind the counter to see Cheryl and the woman she was talking to. 

You hurriedly and quietly crawled over to them, “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, but why the hell is your boyfriend involved in a shoot out?!”

“I have no clue!” You let out a few deep breaths to try to calm yourself, “Okay, I’m gonna take a peek, if the coast is clear, you guys get the hell outta here. Got it?” they both nodded.

You crawled back to where you ducked behind the counter. You cautiously peered around it, behind some chairs and saw that everyone was preoccupied with trying to kill each other. You motioned for them to hurry and they did, scrambling to their feet and running as fast as they can out the doors. You didn’t follow them.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SEND THE PYMS FLOWERS AND A NICE CARD AND THEY’LL JUST PARTNER UP WITH YOU!” you heard a man shout above the gun fire.

“They declined your offer, didn’t they?” you hear Bucky yell from his hiding spot.

“You’re really startin’ to be a pain in my ass, Barnes! My family has been in charge of Brooklyn for decades! You think you can come and sweep in on my business? You messed with the wrong mob family!”

Mob? Was-Was Bucky a mob boss?!

“Y/N!” you felt someone say as they touched you.

You gasped, “Steve!” you hugged him, “Are you okay?” you took note of his busted lip and disarrayed clothes.

The man shrugs, “A little beaten up, but nothin’ I’m used to. I need to get you outta here.” he takes a hold of your arm, but you oppose.

“No! I wanna make sure he’s safe!”

“Buck can handle himself fine. You can’t. If I don’t get you outta here and you get hurt, Buck’ll kill me. Literally kill me. So get up and let’s go!”

He pulls you up and out the door. Behind the club, a car is waiting for the both of you, “Sam?!” you exclaim as you slide into the car.

He looks over his shoulder and waves, “Hey, Y/N!” The car’s tires skirt against the pavement as he pushes on the gas and drives away from the club.

“Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on?! Are you guys in a mob?! Is Bucky a mob boss?!”

Before anyone can reply, your phone rings and you see that Bucky’s calling you. You immediately answer it, “Bucky?”

You hear him sigh, “Thank God you’re okay. Steve and Sam got ya, right?”

“Yeah. Buck, what-”

“I’ll explain to you later. Right now, the guys are gonna bring you to a safehouse of mine. I’ll be there in an hour or so. They’re gonna watch over you, okay?”

“I’m so confused, Bucky. I’m scared,” you whimper out.

You hear him sigh again, “I know, doll. I know. I promise I’ll tell you everything. I just need to take care of some stuff. Everything will be okay.”

“Okay…I love you.”

There was a beat of silence before Bucky replied, “I love you too, Y/N. I’ll see you soon.” he hung up the phone and you tossed your phone back into your purse.

* * *

Bucky let out a long exhale as he watched cops and investigators work around his club, trying to get an understanding of what happened.

“Bucky,” he turned to see a former high school classmate approach him.

“Scott! Hey, man. You’re a cop now? That’s ironic considering how much of a thief you were when we were younger.”

Scott shrugged, “I’ve learned my ways. Anyway, I’m the sucker who has to ask for a statement. You ready?”

Bucky shrugged, “Yeah. I was actually not in the club when the shooting started. I was outside talking to my girlfriend in the alleyway two doors down-”

“Talkin’, huh?” Scott gives him a smirk.

He rolls his eyes, “Yes, Scott, talkin’. Anyway, in the middle of our conversation, we heard the gunshots. I told my girl to stay hidden while I went back inside to see what was going on. I see Brock Rumlow and his goons terrorizing everyone in the club. I pulled out my own gun just in case. 

Rumlow saw me and started firing away along with his men. Me and my security fired back as self-defense. Now because of him, I have to tell these guys’ families they were killed because some asshole was scared of competition.”

Scott nodded and he scribbled everything down, “Alright. Got it. So, as you’re probably aware, this place will be shut down for investigation.”

“Yeah. Well, at least I got the fucker in the shoulder before you guys showed up.” he said with a smirk and Scott snorted. The cop then gave Bucky a pat on the shoulder before walking away. 

Bucky then went to the back of the club and out the door to see his driver waiting for him.

* * *

When Steve and Sam escorted you to the safehouse, you assumed it’d be like everything else Bucky possessed: luxurious. But it was just a regular house in the suburbs. 

You walked in to see that the place wasn’t heavily decorated. necessary furniture here and there, occasional paintings and pictures spread around. But overall the place was bare. 

“Master bedroom is up the stairs and second door to the left. Closet is filled. There’s the basic essentials in the bathroom. Do what you need to do. We’ll be down here, Y/N.”

“Thanks, guys.” you went up the stairs and entered the master bedroom. You immediately went to take a shower to clear your thoughts. The warm water soothing your tense, tight body. When you went to wash your hair, you realized that it was the same exact shampoo you used. Did Bucky have a feeling you’d have to come here someday? You continued to wash and rinse your hair. Then soaping up your body with lavender scented body wash. 

You stepped out of the shower minutes later feeling more relaxed and refreshed. You then went to the closet, curious to see if Bucky had actually stored some clothes for you. He did. 

Inside there were some generic clothes: plain tshirts, graphic tshirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, leggings, jeans, etc. He really must’ve thought this through. You decided to go with a graphic tshirt that had a bee saying “You’re the bee’s knees!”,it was so cute and so you, along with some leggings.

“Now here’s the real test: underwear.” you went over to the dresser and looked at the first drawer. One half had men’s underwear and the second half had women’s underwear. You pulled out a lacey number and snorted, “That’s so him,” you threw it back in and went with a pair of floral cotton panties. 

You pulled them on and then the shirt and leggings. As you were drying your hair, there was a knock at the door, “Come in!” you said. 

The door swung open to reveal Bucky and you dropped your towel, running up to him. The speed you went caused him to stagger back a bit, “Woah! Hey, baby.”

You hugged him tight, “I’m so glad you’re safe!” you pulled back and then punched him in the arm, “Now tell me what’s going on!”

“Ah! Okay! Geez!” he rubbed where you hit him and gestured for you to sit down. You did and he began to pace the room, “So I got involved with this when I was twenty-one. I knew my dad was into some sketchy stuff but I never knew it was like this. But after some observing and training and guidance, he handed his position down to me. He was getting old and I was his heir.

“I really built up business. The past ten years, my dad and his business was laughed at. They always said we’d never make it to the big leagues and now we’re there. I did have to do some bad things to get here, though, but I didn’t like it and there really wasn’t any choice.” he walked over to you, kneeling down at your feet, “And trust me, Y/N, I would never do anything to put you in danger. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I was protecting you. If something were to happen to you ‘cause you got wrapped up in all this…I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“Are you the White Wolf?”

You watched as he gulped then nodded, “Yeah, I am, but I’m not a bad guy! Those things that Stark is tellin’ ya, that’s not me! That’s Rumlow trying to throw me under the bus just ‘cause he’s upset I’m better at this than he is!” He stood back up, slicking his hair back.

“I have another question.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you have a feeling we’d have to come here eventually?”

He sat down beside you and shrugged, “I hoped we wouldn’t, but I like to be prepared. Do you like the house?”

“I didn’t get to explore much.”

“It’s for us, actually.”

You looked at him in surprise, “What?”

He chuckled, avoiding your gaze, “Yeah. I bought it a little bit after we started dating.”

“How long after?” he mumbled a response but you didn’t quite hear it, “A bit louder, babe.”

“Five months.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Fucking Hell! Seriously, Bucky?”

A shy smile made its way to his face as he shrugged once more, “I was ready to buy it after the first month.”

“Why?”

He looked up at you and cupped your cheek with his hand, “’Cause you’re it for me, YN. I know you are. I fell in love with you the moment you told me get my car out of your fucking parking spot.”

You giggled, “I had a long day at work. I just wanted to park my car, get into my apartment, and sleep.”

“I’m glad I was in your parking spot,” he murmured as he leaned in.

You leaning in with him mumbled, “Me too,” and you lips met with a gentle kiss. You cupped his face with your hands, deepening the kiss. When he pulled you onto his lap you squealed, “Bucky!” The only response you received was a chuckle and many more kisses. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
